One known generator of high-power nanosecond pulses includes a source of direct current, switches, an inductive energy storage, a breaker, an output bus as disclosed in Patent number RU No. 1487774, H03K 3/53, 1994. A disadvantage of the known device is low efficiency and low pulse repetition frequency.
Also known a semiconductor nanosecond pulse generator based on the superfast drift step recovery diode, which includes a direct current switch circuit, the load circuit, the reverse current switch circuit, the reverse current inductor as disclosed in Patent number RU No. 2009611, H03K 3/53, 1994. A disadvantage of the known device is the low efficiency and low pulse repetition frequency.
The closest in technical essence to claimed solution is a generator of high-power nanosecond pulses comprising series-connected inductive energy storage and superfast drift step recovery diode as well as load connected in parallel to drift diode, and switches as disclosed in Inventor's Certificate SU No. 1,804,271, H03K 3/53, 1996. A disadvantage of the known device is the low pulse repetition frequency (below 1 MHz) since in the process of pulse generation there is a complete discharge of the capacitors, which must be charged before the next pulse generation cycle, it limits the pulse repetition rate.
Disadvantages of the known device are low efficiency due to losses during charging capacitors; complicated circuit tuning procedure, since changing the transit time of a forward current through a drift diode is required to change the inductor chokes or capacitors.